Testigo silencioso
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñeta. Universo alterno. Kaito/Shark. Rio presencia algo que le cambiará la vida para siempre y también la de su hermano, pues no dejará de molestarlo por ello toda la vida.


**Claim: **Tenjo Kaito/Kamishiro Ryouga.  
**Notas: **Universo alterno.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **13. Testigo

* * *

**Testigo silencioso.**

Ryouga cree que la primera vez que se dio cuenta de Tenjo Kaito de verdad, fue la primera vez que se sentó detrás suyo en el primer día de escuela. Normalmente, pasaba de todo tipo de interacción social y, aunque mucha gente lo catalogaba de un poco distraido, en realidad era selectivo con las personas a las cuales les abría el corazón, personas que dejaban su nombre en el libro de recuerdos de su mente. Tenjo Kaito no le llamó la atención en particular la primera vez que lo vio, en la entrada de la escuela con su hermano menor colgado de su brazo, dispuesto a partir en diversas direcciones.

Presumiblemente, el menor de los Tenjo estudiaba en la escuela conjunta, una primaria que daba acceso inmediato a niveles superiores tras ir superando los diversos grados. Pero Kamishiro Ryouga no pensó en eso mientras se dirigía hacia adentro, estaba más concentrado en fulminar con la mirada a aquellos que se comían con los ojos a su hermana y en buscar un sitio donde no ser molestado por los demás. Cuando lo encontró, por supuesto, no se movió de su lugar y dejó que Rio hiciera amigos entre sus compañeros, siempre vigilándola con ojos atentos pero no demasiado intrusivos.

El salón comenzó a llenarse tras veinte minutos, en los que los alumnos nuevos, algunos perdidos y otros confusos, encontraron su camino hacia su lugar. Tenjo Kaito entró de los últimos y como el único asiento desocupado estaba frente a Kamishiro Ryouga (del que todos ya murmuraban a causa de su carismática hermana), se dirigió allí sin más pensamiento en su mente. La clase no tardó en dar inicio y fue entonces, verdaderamente entonces, que Ryouga se fijó en Kaito.

Su enorme cabello rubio cubría su vista del pizarrón, dejando sólo pedazos sueltos a su imaginación contrariada. Tenía que moverse a los lados, como sus compañeros detrás suyo, para poder tomar apuntes correctamente y al final del día, además de enojado, terminaba con un fuerte dolor en el cuello, que ni un buen masaje era capaz de curar. Su primer plan consistía en no hacer nada al respecto, salvo confiar en que el segundo día de clases trajera una distribución diferente de las personas sobre los asientos, pero cuando su plan fracasó, cuando Kaito se dirigió con majestuosa elegancia al lugar del día anterior, frente a él, Ryouga comenzó a considerar sus posibilidades.

¿Qué podía hacer, además de cambiar de lugar? La alternativa, además de aguantarse, consistía en enfrentar al joven y explicarle de manera concreta por qué molestaba, no sólo a él sino a sus demás compañeros, el tenerlo enfrente, siendo además tan alto. Pero, ¿podía hacerlo? Tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo, de eso no había duda. Tenjo Kaito no le daba miedo, pero eso podría conllevar otros problemas. ¿Y si el joven se negaba? ¿Se extendería el conflicto hasta el infinito, por algo tan ridículo?

Ryouga pensaba en estos y otros planes mientras tenía la mirada fija en la nuca del joven, aunque de manera inconsciente y repasaba los cabellos sueltos del lugar, el nacimiento de los hombros, la piel blanca, casi lechosa bajo el uniforme blanco. Por supuesto, semejante mirada llamó la atención de Kaito tras varios minutos de sentirla, penetrante sobre su piel desnuda. El mayor de los Tenjo, que tenía apoyada la barbilla sobre su mano derecha, comenzó a darse la vuelta para ver qué sucedía, más curioso que enojado, más interesado que molesto.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ryouga inmediatamente y, como en un gesto automático, Kaito sonrió. No solía sonreír mucho, no en presencia de alguien que no fuera Haruto, pero fue un gesto automático que Ryouga no devolvió. Estaba avergonzado, súbitamente avergonzado por haber sido descubierto mirando con tanta atención a Kaito, por esa extraña sonrisa que no sabía cómo interpretar. Alzó la mano en otro acto reflejo.

—Profesor, Kaito no me deja ver —se escucharon las risitas clásicas en la parte trasera del salón, aquellas que auguraban que una nueva estrella de la comedia había nacido para entretenerlos.

—Kaito, ¿te molestaría cambiar de lugar? —dijo el hombre, que había dejado de anotar una ecuación bastante complicada en el pizarrón para alivio de todos.

—No, profesor.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, Kaito tomó un lugar desocupado en la parte trasera, donde permaneció tan tranquilo como siempre. Ryouga, sin embargo, se sentía realmente culpable y cuando volteó a mirar a su gemela, lo que vio en ella no lo hizo sentir mejor.

Rio sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba seguro de que había presenciado toda la escena con Kaito, desde que él se había quedado prendado sin querer de su visión frente a él. Y lo había malinterpretado, además, porque procedió a darle un codazo con una mirada cómplice, una pequeña risita y un guiño.

Rio no dejaría de molestarlo durante las siguientes semanas, pensando en sí misma como el testigo de un hecho muy importante. Pero habría dos cosas más que atormentarían a Ryouga por la eternidad: la mirada de Kaito, siempre fija desde la parte trasera del salón y el cómo eso lo hacía sentir.

Al parecer, las hormonas de la juventud habían comenzado a atacarlo.


End file.
